Fur-tunate Litter-a-ture
by MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun
Summary: Two little notebooks change everything for Marinette and Adrien (Aka. a "reading the series" fanfic with plot).
1. Paw-sitively Purr-sonal

**Note** : Special thanks to rubygblog who was one of the people who got me into this fandom, sirrhieny for being a great person to talk regarding Ladynoir/Marichat/Adrienette/Ladrien and zenwisterias / taylordraws & magical-awesome-kid whose Miraculous Ladybug fic's have inspired me to try my hand at writing. Also thank you supercellcomic for letting me use their fan art picture as a cover (on ). I don't write fanfiction very often and I am very new to this fandom. I hope I got the character's more or less IC and haven't too many grammar mistakes. Thank you for your patience. Cross-posted on AO3 and my tumblr

 _ **Writing on the notebook**_

 _'thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future."  
― Steve Jobs

* * *

Chapter 1: Paw-sitively Purr-sonal

It took a whole week before Adrien noticed the red notebook laying underneath his bed. To be fair, he had been extra busy with the amount of akuma attacks lately and meeting his father's expectations regarding his school work hadn't let him with much down time. He starts to be disconcerted the moment he notices it has a yin-yang symbol with a green paw in the black circle and a ladybug where the white circle should be, in the center of the book.

"Where did this come from?" Eyeing the book suspiciously he turns to look at his partner, who for once didn't have anything to say. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Plagg with such a serious face.

"Plagg...?"

"...well I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Shrugging nonchalantly Plagg gulped down the last bit of cheese before looking mournfully at the empty snack plate.

"What's going on? Do you know how this notebook got under my bed?" A knock on the door stopped whatever the little kwami was going to say.

"Adrien? Hurry up or you'll be late for school."

Shoving Plagg and the notebook into his school bag, he quickly said goodbye to Nathalie before running to the limo waiting for him.

* * *

"Hey Tikki...what's this notebook? Did my mom buy it for me?"

Peering at the black notebook with a yin-yang symbol in the center of the book, she noted it had a green paw in the black circle and a ladybug where the white circle should be.

"That's...don't lose that notebook okay Marinette?"

"Tikki?"

The little kwami stared at her from her desk, with a most peculiar expression on her face.

"It's a very special ...charm."

"Charm? Like my yo-yo? How does it work? Do I write in it like The Evillustrator did with his sketch pad?"

"It's not for crime fighting...in fact, it's very rare that this type of charm appears at all. It's not always a good sign when it does."

A sense of dread grew in Marinette as she watched Tikki get more and more serious the longer she stared at the seemingly innocent notebook.

"Don't lose it okay? And don't worry about how to use it, that charm will activate itself. Just keep it close."

Floating towards Marinette's hands, Tikki gently guided them towards her school bag before pushing the book inside, and making herself comfortable next to it. Staring at her friend in confusion, Marinette opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted by a warm voice coming from down stairs.

"Marinette! Hurry up! You don't want to be late for school!"

"Coming mom!"

* * *

"Adrieeennnn!"

A yellow blur threw herself onto the startled boy, sneaking a quick kiss on his cheek before cooing over him.

"Uh, hi Chloe."

"I just got off the phone with Daddy and he said I could join you on your next trip to Italy for a photo shoot! Isn't that exciting Adrien?"

Glancing quickly around the hallway, Adrien couldn't see Nino nearby to help him get out of this talk. Chloe could be a little too pushy for him sometimes, and really it was only because of leftover loyalty for his childhood playmate and his father's strict expectations of him being polite that had Adrien put up with her half the time.

"Uh, sure...Any way we better start making our way to class; don't want to be late."

"Oh of course! Definitely wouldn't want to arrive late like someone who's a low class ingrate and can't afford to own a decent watch to get anywhere on time."

Noting that she was smirking to someone over her shoulder, he peered around her to see a very red and angry looking Marinette.

Sauntering away from him, she shrieked at Sabrina to hurry up and strutted to class.

A warm hand on his shoulder jolted Adrien away from his thoughts of continued disbelief at Chloe's bullying.

"Sorry I'm late bro, looks like I just missed Chloe clinging at you huh?"

"It's okay. I'm just sorry she targeted Marinette again with her bullying, what problem does Chloe have against her?"

Adrien stared baffled as his best friend started to laugh, as they walked towards class.

"Dude you can be so oblivious, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"It's doesn't help that Marinette always reacts to what Chloe says; the girl likes it when her comments affect people. Power trip, you know?"

Settling in their seats, Adrien was distracted by the teacher walking in and taking attendance.

 _'Maybe Nino will explain to me later why Marinette always get's so shy around me. Am I that intimidating?'_ Taking out his homework, Adrien stopped that line of thinking and focused on the class lecture.

* * *

"Grrrr! That Chloe! She's just so!"

Marinette made hand gestures of strangling an invisible person, as if that would make her point more obvious.

"Calm down girl! She's just trying to get under your skin. You're going to completely stress yourself out if you keep going like this."

Sighing dejectedly, Marinette slumped next to Ayla on the bench.

"I know Alya, I know."

"Okay, let's change the topic. Want to hear some cool news? The anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir's first appearance is coming up! Can you believe it's almost been two years since Paris was first saved by those two?"

Smiling softly Marianne thought of the half finished gift she was making for Chat Noir. He had offhandedly mentioned having a hard time falling to sleeping lately, so with that thought in mind she had been making him a scented quilt with a chamomile aroma.

"Yeah...how time flies."

"I wonder if we'll have a sighting of them on their anniversary? Wouldn't it be so cool if I managed to get an interview with them?!"

"It'd be the coolest."

Sharing a laugh, the two made their way back to class, both feeling lighthearted and happy once more.

"Oh! Rats! I forgot my chemistry book in my locker! Be right back!"

Smiling at her friend, Marinette felt a small tug coming from the bottom of her shirt.

"Psst! Marinette! The notebook! It's activating!"

* * *

"I'm telling you dude, Alya hasn't stopped geeking out over the upcoming anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I swear she get's more excited about that day than she does over Christmas, her birthday, new years, and our own anniversary."

"Well you are dating the number one student journalist and creator of the Ladyblog."

Laughing fondly, Nino grabbed his chemistry book and closed his locker.

"Anyway, see you in class Adrien. I've got to go to the bathroom real quick."

"See you Nino."

Sighing softly, Adrien opened his locker and pulled out the receipt he had printed out. His online order for a ladybug locket necklace would be arriving today, and he couldn't wait to go pick it up. He hoped she liked it, the wings opened to show a picture of the two of them smiling after defeating an Akuma last year. Ayla had managed to get a good photo of it and posted it on her Ladyblog. Putting away his receipt, he reached for his chemistry book when Plagg flew out into his face.

"Plagg! What are you doing?"

"Take out the notebook Aidren! It's starting!"

Feeling confused about the whole thing, Aidren reached into his bag and pulled out the red notebook. The yin-yang symbol was glowing and the cat's paw and lady bug where rotating slowly.

"Whaa?!"

"Open it up idiot! Quickly!"

Too stunned to snap back at Plagg's 'idiot' comment, he huddled closer to his locker and opened it up.

"What...what is this?"

* * *

"What on earth is going on?"

Making sure no one had noticed the glow coming from her notebook, she had quickly opened it and laid it on her desk.

There printed out in neat writing was the title " ** _Stormy Weather_** " with a small blurb below it:

 ** _Marinette is babysitting a child named Manon when her best friend Alya visits her. Alya tells Marinette that Adrien is having a photoshoot nearby and takes the three of them to watch him. Meanwhile, Aurore Borell has just lost to her competitor, Mireille Jattée, to become the next weather forecaster. Infuriated, she becomes influenced by Hawk Moth and turns into 'Stormy Weather', a villain who controls the weather._**

Looking over at peering Tikki, Marinette felt dread crawl down her spine as her kwami stared blankly at the words on the page.

"It begins."


	2. You Cat to be Kitten Me

_**Note:**_ Thank you Megaman-NT-Warrior for beta-ing this and the last chapter! and thank you rhieny for being a great person to talk to regarding this fandom. A final thanks to supercellcomic for the permission to use your fanart for this fics cover page. I'm so happy for the feedback I've gotten for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy! Cross-posted on AO3 and my tumblr

 _ **Writing on the notebook**_

 _'thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

"Everything has a reason; but the moment to know the reason would be revealed the day dots are connected."

― Vikrmn

* * *

Chapter 2: You Cat to be Kitten Me

 ** _Adrien is having a photoshoot at the park where he sees Alya and Marinette with the child they are babysitting, Manon. Meanwhile, Aurore Beauréal has just lost to her competitor, Mireille Caquet, to become the next weather forecaster. Infuriated, she becomes influenced by Hawk Moth and turns into 'Stormy Weather', a villain who controls the weather._**

Looming over his locker Adrien puzzled over the confusing blurb, mindful that he didn't have much time before class started.

"What is this? Plagg, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Staring at the words, the little kwami floated closer.

"Flip to the last page."

"Plagg! Would you please tell me what this notebook is?" Adrien huffed in annoyance as he complied. Covering the last page was a giant number 10 in red ink.

"The notebook's a **warning**...and an **aide**...as well as a **total peeping tom** with **no concept of privacy** that always, always, **always** gives me **stress** and makes **my partner stressed** which means **I don't get as much cheese**! Which makes me **double the stressed I was before and !"** Waving his tiny hands furiously, he hissed at the book before diving into Adrien's lunch box.

"I need some cheese before I deal with this!"

Now completely lost and more confused than he was before, Adrien stared at his sulking friend who seemed determine to eat all of his cheese in one go.

"Oh forget it! We'll talk more when we get home, but I will get some answers Plagg."

Slipping the notebook into his bag, he closed the locker and bolted to class. He didn't want to be late after all.

* * *

"Tikki...help me understand. Please." Staring at the notebook in shock, she felt Tikki's head bump against her elbow.

"I'm so sorry Marinette but there isn't much time left. Alya will be back soon and your class is going to start in ten minutes. Please don't worry, I promise to answer your questions as soon as we get home. Just do one last thing for me okay? Please turn to the last page of the book."

Nodding numbly, she flipped to the last page and stared at the giant number 10 in green ink. Tikki peered between her arms before giving a little sigh of relief.

"Good. We still have some time left. I'm so sorry Marinette. I didn't meant to scare you. Now put it away before your friend comes back." Hugging her partner's arm, Tikki made sure to give her the most encouraging smile she had before ducking into her bag. She was not going to let Marinette end up like her previous Ladybugs. No way, no how. They had time now.

 _'Don't worry Marinette, I won't let it end unhappy this time. I'm going to make sure that you get through this with a smile at the ending. I promise.'_ Grabbing the corner of the notebook, Tikki slid it into the bag just before Ayla burst into the room.

"Sorry I took so long! I bumped into Nino and he wanted to talk to me about...Marinette? Are you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Wha?! Alya! Yeah,I'm fine! Just thinking about, uh, my homework!. Yeah I think I forgot to do it for today. And I'm scared I'll get in trouble cause I might get grounded if I get in trouble. Which is bad cause I would get in trouble!" Feeling herself become flustered as she tried to distract Alya from the truth, Marinette hoped that this day would end soon. The quicker she could talk to Tikki, the better.

"Well... if your sure. We still have two minutes left. Want to take a quick look at my homework? Maybe that will help." Hugging Ayla tightly, Marinette let out a soft sigh.

 _'Yes, everything is going to be alright. I can handle whatever they throw at me. With Tikki and Chat Noir by my side I'm sure things will be okay.'_

"Alya you are a lifesaver! Thank you!"

* * *

"I'm home! Father? Nathalie?"

No response. Feeling his face fall, he slowly dragged himself to his room. Spying a note pinned to his door, Adrien saw it was written in Nathalie's neat writing, explaining that there was a last minute problem with a photoshoot and his father had to go himself. She scolded him for having his cell phone off and that they would return by tomorrow afternoon. Crumpling the paper in frustration, Adrien entered his room and threw his bag onto his bed.

"HEY! Watch it! I'm still in here you know!" Flying out in a huff, Plagg watched his boy slump into his chair as he stared at the ceiling with a frustrated face.

"What's the matter with you? It's not like it's the first time your father has had to leave last minute with Natalie before!"

"I know Plagg! I just...I just hoped that he could have told me himself. Or something. I know I shouldn't ask for too much. He's a busy man with a demanding job. I shouldn't complain, I've been really lucky in seeing him more this past week than in the last couple of months. "

Running his hands through his hair, Adrien struggled to express how it didn't matter that it wasn't the first time his father had left, or that he had come home to an empty, cold house. It always hurt him just as deeply as the first time, that he was scared one day his father would never return, abandoning him just like his mother did, so many years ago.

"It just...It still hurts."

An awkward silence filled the room with Adrien trying to compose himself and Plagg wondering why on earth humans had to be so darn...emotional.

"I want camembert, everything's better with camembert in your belly. Come on Adrien! Let's go to the kitchen and get some cheesy snacks!"

Chuckling softly, Adrien smiled at Plagg's attempt at making him feel better. At least someone who knew **all** of him, cared for him. Even if cheese was always part of the solution, Adrien wouldn't change Plagg for the world.

* * *

Pacing in front of her bed, Marinette tried to gather her thoughts as Tikki watched her from her desk. The notebook was lying nearby, flipped open to the first page where the blurb was still written in that too neat writing.

"Okay, so will you now please tell me what's going on?"

"Sit down Marinette. You're going to want to get comfortable."

Flopping onto her bed, she made herself as comfy as possible before focusing solely on Tikki and the strange green notebook beside her.

"Okay, so the first thing you should know is that this book is both a **warning** and an **aide**."

"A warning? Warning of what?"

"No interrupting please!" Floating towards the computer screen, Tiki opened a tab to the Ladyblog and scrolled down to one of the photos; the Ladybug on papyrus, five thousand years ago.

"I've told you that I am the spirit of good luck that has always been there for every Ladybug. What I haven't told you is after doing this for so long, certain...patterns start to arise."

"Patterns?" puzzled, Marinette began to wonder on what that could mean. Perhaps regarding weapons? Or maybe certain personality types? Oh! Or maybe in physical attributes! ...but wait, she didn't recall there being many blue eyed Egyptians during the time of King Tut.

"Marinette! Please pay attention! Yes, certain patterns would come up. Like how wherever there is a Ladybug, there will be a Chat Noir to be their partner."

* * *

"Wait wait wait! I'm not the first Chat Noir?"

Giving Adrien a deadpan stare, Plagg finished eating his slice of camembert before continuing.

"Of course your not! Did you honestly think the "love of your life" was over 5000 years old? That was a different ladybug, and where there is a ladybug, there will always be a Chat Noir."

"Oh... so has every Chat Noir been in love with their Ladybug then? Are we destined to be together? Or are we reincarnations of past versions and keep finding each other-"

Though painful for Plagg, he shoved a piece of his beloved cheese into Adrien's mouth. Knowing the kid, he would go off on a lovesick tangent and that was something that Plagg had never really understood. Figures he would focus on the 'Ladybug and Chat Noir" eternal partner aspect then the more pressing matter Plagg was trying to address.

" **No** , not all Ladybug's and Chat Noir's ended up together. Some stayed friends, others became bitter enemies and rivals. Heck! Some were even siblings or other familial relations! But that's not the real issue here, so stay focused! This isn't the first time the notebook has appeared before a Chat Noir, and it's not exactly a good thing that it has!"

Staring at the lecturing kwami, Adrien finished swallowing the slice of cheese as he absorbed his friend's descriptions of past Ladybug and Chat Noir partnerships.

"Look, the notebook is going to help you find out more about 'your lady' okay? That's one of its main purposes, to help bridge understanding between the partners when it either doesn't exist or it's not complete. The other purpose, and really the more important one, is that it's a giant warning and countdown for what's to come!"

Staring into the serious face of the young boy, Plagg was hit with the sudden nostalgia of all the other Chat Noir's that he had failed to help.

"...this is too emotional for me. I need more cheese. And maybe a small catnap."

"Plagg!"

* * *

"To foster understanding between the partners? And a countdown for what's to come?" Blinking bewilderingly at her small friend, Marinette tried to understand how a **notebook** (granted it was a magical one) was going to make her and Chat Noir's relationship stronger. Not to mention this countdown part didn't sound like she would enjoy what would happen when the number 10 became a 0.

"Exactly! In fact, it's going to-"

The cover of the notebook started to glow, as more words started to appear below the blurb.

 _ **Stormy Weather attacked the people near the park where [_] and Marinette were at. One of the members of the crowd began to cry out, "Run for your lives!"**_

 _ **[_] recognized that people were in danger and ran to his bag where he tried to find Plagg in order to transform.**_

 _ **"Plagg? Plagg?" he cried, unable to find the small cat kwami.**_

 _ **"Plagg is not here. Plagg's asleep." he smugly taunted his partner.**_

 _ **Realizing he would be difficult [_] took a piece of cheese out of his pocket to make Plagg come out. Whizzing out from a bag, Plagg glomped the smelly piece of Camembert.**_

 _ **"Have I told you that I can smell Camembert in my sleep? It's in my nature."**_

 _ **Realizing that they are wasting precious time [_] huffed out, "We'll talk about cheese stuff later. Transform! Chat Noir!"**_

Staring wide eyed at the book, Marinette felt her jaw drop as she re-read the last line.

"Wait! **WHAT**?!"


	3. Claw-ful Choice

**Note:** Thank you Megaman-NT-Warrior for beta-ing this and the last chapter! and thank you rhieny for being a great person to talk to regarding this fandom. A final thanks to supercellcomic for the permission to use your fanart for this fics cover page. I'm so happy for the feedback I've gotten for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy! Cross-posted on AO3 and my tumblr

 _ **Writing on the notebook**_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"Kwami speaking when transformed"

* * *

"Choose your words carefully. They reveal your inner character."  
― Jim George

* * *

Chapter 3: Claw-ful Choice

Staring in shock at the words before her, Marinette tried wrap her mind around them. Tikki, on the other hand, shook her head and gave a big sigh as she read the snippet.

"Oh Plagg...still obsessed with cheese. Guess it was too much to hope for that he had gotten a little more serious as Chat Noir's partner".

Whipping her head to stare at her kwami, Marinette managed to find her voice.

" **Plagg**?! **Chat Noir**?! This book is...what, trying to reveal to me who Chat Noir is?" Jumping off her bed, Marinette began to pace and rant, her voice getting louder and louder.

"No no no no NO! Wha- How could the notebook do this? This is not how I want to find out about Chat! In fact, haven't I mentioned how much I don't want to know who he is or let him know who I am? Cause I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it!"

Marinette's eyes grew pained with the idea of Chat Noir's secret identity being revealed to her without his permission. His civilian life could would be in danger! All it would take is one moment, one slip up from Marinette, and instead of calling out for Chat Noir, she could end up calling out his real name. If she found out who he truly is, Marinette was certain that she would never be able to see him as her dorky partner and friend anymore. He would become his civilian self with a Chat Noir outfit. Heck! She knew herself enough to know she would probably mess up in the heat of the moment. Not to mention she couldn't bare the thought of Chat Noir finding out who she is, so why should she find out about him? It's just not fair!

"Calm down Marinette. The fact that you haven't realized who he is before now means that the magic on the miraculous is still going strong. It'll take a while before the notebook can break it and be able to write out what his real name is." Shooting the book a slightly annoyed look Tikki continued, "Though that doesn't mean it will try and use every loophole possible to get you to figure it out **before** it can write out."

Taking deep breaths Marinette slumped into her chair, swirling around to stare outside her window instead of facing the notebook. Flying over to her friend, Tikki gently landed on her shoulder and gave her cheek a hug.

"Marinette? Will you be okay?"

Leaning into the small hug, Marinette sighed mournfully, feeling tired and exhausted at what the notebook had tried to reveal.

"I don't know Tikki. I don't want any of this. I mean, we've been a really good team without knowing each other's secret identities, so why does it all have to change?"

* * *

 _ **Stormy weather appears at the park, freezing the merry-go-round. People are running away while Manon and Alya are trapped inside the ice dome.**_

 _ **[_] cries out in dismay, "I gotta transform!"**_

 _ **A Red kwami with black dot's flies out as [_] find's a spot to change.**_

 _ **"Transform! Ladybug!"**_

"Wait **Ladybug**?!"

Bringing the notebook closer to his face, he kept on reading.

 _ **Running towards the frozen carousel she began to moan, "How could I leave Manon with Alya? Well, they'll be fine. Alya can take care of her better than me. I trust her."**_

"Ladybug knows Manon and Alya? I thought this was before Alya's Ladyblog was created?"

 _ **"Hold on guys!", Using her yo-yo, she tried to cut the ice surrounding them, but the ice made the wire slip off.**_

 _ **"It's not working. Then, I'll go with plan B! Don't worry. You'll be okay. I'll save you, Manon."**_

 _ **Staring confusedly at the superhero, Manon cutely asked, "How did you know my name?"**_

"Okay so Ladybug definitely knows Manon as a civilian."

 _ **Ladybug nervously laughed as she replied, "Oh...! I met Marinette, and she said she'll be back soon.**_

"Shoot! Marinette was in trouble too! She must have gotten separated from those two, but why was Ladybug nervous...No, wait... **what am I doing**?"

Dropping the notebook onto his desk, Adrien turned to look at the cat kwami laying on his pillow. Opening an eye at the outburst, Plagg turned to face him.

"Hm?"

"Is...is the notebook trying to reveal who Ladybug is?"

Smirking at the gobsmacked boy, Plagg floated over to him and landed next to the red notebook.

"Shouldn't you be jumping for joy that finally you're going to figure out who she is? Not to mention, eventually learn all about a side of her that you have never been able to see."

Slamming the cover shut, Adrien shook his head and pushed his chair away.

"No, this isn't how I want to find out about her. I want her to tell me who she is on her own. Not find out cause some magical notebook decided it."

"Well I'm afraid that this **is** how you're going to find out, though it'll probably be a while before the book can write out her name. Miraculous magic is tricky to break and definitely a time consuming action. It'll probably just try and hint the answer every chance it get's until then."

Adrien inquired, glancing between Plagg and his ring,"Miraculous magic?"

"Haven't you wondered why no one has figured out that you are Chat Noir? It's not like your cat suit hides your figure and you are a famous model in France."

 _'He's right. I was always so scared that my dad would figure out who I was if he ever saw the news. While he isn't the best dad in the world, he has been able to pick me out of a crowd simply because of my bone structure before.'_ mused Adrien, watching a smirking Plagg become more and more smug as he thought it over.

"Alright smarty pants, so how has my identity been protected all this time?"

"It's simple really, miraculous magic makes it so anytime someone tries to connect Adrien with Chat Noir someone nearby or their own reasoning will convince them that they are obviously wrong. No matter how obvious or how often you and Ladybug slip up, the magic in your ring and her earrings will convince everyone, **including each other,** that Adrien Agreste can't be Chat Noir."

Nodding in understanding, Adrien stood up, reaching out to grab the notebook.

"While that's a relief to know, I still don't want to find out about her true identity like this. If I don't read what's inside this, then I won't figure out who Ladybug's civilian persona is."

Jumping in front of Adrien's face, Plagg startled the boy back into his chair.

"Plagg!"

"You don't understand! You have to read the notebook! It'll get upset if you decide to ignore it, and let's just say that you will not like the other methods it will use to convince you to read it!"

* * *

"Okay Tikki, I think I know what I'm going to do."

Standing determinedly Marinette grabbed the book and started measuring its sides. Grabbing some wood and other materials, she started to construct a box for it.

"Marinette...what are you doing?"

Smiling at a nervous looking Tikki, Marinette continued to work diligently.

"You'll see!"

Two hours later and Marinette was finally done making a case similar to the one she had for her diary.

"Ta-da! Isn't it perfect? I even had the right shade of green to match the box with the notebook." Placing it gently inside, she locked it closed and climbed the ladder to her bed. Moving some books on her shelf, she slid the green box in between them.

"If I don't read it then I don't have to find out who Chat Noir is. If I don't find out who Chat Noir is then nothing will have to change between us. Smart huh?"

Giving her partner an aghast look, Tikki tried to pull the box out of it's spot.

"Marinette! No! You don't understand!"

"No time for that Tikki. We have to go meet up with Chat Noir, it's patrolling night. Now, **Transform! Ladybug**!"

Jumping onto her roof, she began to swing away to the Cathedral, this nights meeting spot. Unbeknownst to her the case holding the notebook began to shake and glow brightly.

* * *

"Good evening my Lady! And may I just say you look Purr-fect tonight, as usual."

Smiling softly at the usual eye roll response, Chat Noir jumped closer to his beloved Ladybug.

"Hello Chat. Ready for some late night patrolling?"

"With you? Meow-ways."

Shaking her head at how ridiculous her partner could be, she began to swing to the next roof. Almost three hours after they had begun, Ladybug saw a flash of green light flare over a nearby billboard from the corner of her eye. The word " ** _Marinette_** " was spelled in green ink on the back of the billboard in familiar neat printing. Stopping short, she paled as she stared at the direction of the billboard, casing Chat Noir to land worriedly beside her.

"My Lady? Is something the matter?"

"Hm? Oh! Uh, I'm just going to use another route tonight Chat. I, uh, want to check something out, so meet you at the Eiffel Tower in ten minutes okay?"

"Are you sure? I can go with you, you don't have to do it alone."

Staring at his worried eyes, she gave his arm a quick squeeze.

"I'll be fine, just give me ten minutes okay?"

Giving a smile, Chat winked provocatively as he leaned forwards.

"Just ten minutes alright Buggy-bo?"

Giving him a deadpan stare she shoved his face out of her personal bubble and turned away from him.

" **Ugh**! I thought I told you to not call me that!"

Watching as he reluctantly jumped to the next building, Ladybug swung her way to the billboard. Her name wasn't just spelt behind the billboard, she noted with growing fear,it was also written in various sizes on the windows surrounding it. Reaching the front of the sign she gasped in shock as she stared at the image. All over a picture of Adrien was a green inked passage;

 _ **Chat Noir was sitting on a fence, smugly provoking to Stormy Weather as he cried out, "Hey, Ice queen! What the heck are you doing here? Lost for a party or something?"**_

 _ **Completely offended Stormy shrieked, "Hey! I'm Stormy weather not 'Ice Queen'!"**_

 _ **Chat Noir replied with a quip, "Tell you what. Since I'm in a really good mood today, I'll forgive you if you stop terrorizing the town."**_

"Wha..what is this?"

"You didn't let me finish earlier Marinette. This is why it's not a good idea to ignore the notebook."

"The **notebook** did this?! How the heck am I going to hide this?!"

All round her flares of green light lit the roofs, the cars below and the walls of the buildings. More and more green painted words appeared the longer she watched.

 _ **With a deadpan stare, Stormy ignores what he says, and blows Chat Noir away. Leaping towards her partner, Ladybug finds Chat Noir lying in pain on the road.**_

 _ **Teasing him, Ladybug helps him to his feet.**_

 _ **"I heard that cats have the ability to land on their feet."**_

 _ **"I could do it on my own, well, thanks."**_

 _ **Gently grasping her hand he kisses the back of it. Yanking her hand away Ladybug scolded him as she pushed him away by his nose.**_

 _ **"You know, we don't have time for this. Looks like you're not hurt at all."**_

"Tikki, help! How do I stop this?!"

More flares continued to flash but this time they were on her Ladybug suit. Words painted her arms, legs and torso; even her feet and back had words on them.

 _ **Stormy weather had enough of their banter, "All right, people, it seems we'll be experiencing thunder and lightning right about NOW!**_

 _ **Yanking Chat away from the lightning strike, the two rolled around for a bit before he ended up looming over her. Smiling sheepishly Ladybug yanked his face towards the akuma, reminding him it wasn't the time for his flirting antics. Getting up he prepared to pounce into action, "I'll show you how scary a cat becomes when it gets mad!"**_

 _ **Running straight at the akuma, Ladybug noticed the disadvantage Chat was heading into, "Hey wait!"**_

 _ **Stormy waved her parasol, "Fearful icy road"**_

 _ **Ice covered the road, causing him to slip and with another wave of her parasol a gale of wind almost blew the two heroes away. Ladybug managed to save Chat by grabbing onto his tail and having her yo-yo wrap itself around a pole . When the wind calmed down, Chat boasted to his Lady, "Just watch me capture ice queen!"**_

 _ **Yanking his tail again, Ladybug stopped her friend from running into danger again.**_

 _ **"What a hot tempered one. Think before you leap."**_

 _ **Looking back at her Chat inquired curiously, "You have a plan?**_

 _ **Nodding her head, she gave him a confident smile, "Just follow my lead."**_

The more Ladybug tried to rub of the green words off, the more brighter and bolder the appeared on her suit. Desperately clutching her yo-yo , she wondered if she activate her Lucky Charm or not.

 _'God what a mess! I swear I'll never lock the book away after this and read every single line!'_

As Ladybug was preparing to use her lucky charm, instead of risk the possibility of Chat or someone else, like god forbid **Alya** finding this, the green ink began to fade away.

"It-it's gone. But...how?"

"That doesn't matter right now, you better hurry up if you want to make it to the Eiffel Tower on time."

"Right!"

* * *

Pacing around the roof of the building closest to the Eiffel Tower, Chat pondered on his Lady's strange behavior tonight.

"I wonder what could have startled her like that? Plagg did you notice an akuma near by?"

"No. Besides Ladybug doesn't ditch you when you're fighting akuma's. She ditches you when she can't handle your post-mission 'flirting'."

"Hey! My lines are meow-some, if I do say so myself!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that love boy."

"Well I-"

"Are you talking to yourself Chat Noir?"

Whirling around, Chat gaped as Ladybug slowly walked towards him. With the moon behind her back, the bright gleam in her too blue eyes and the gentle wind tousling her hair, she looked beyond beautiful in his eyes.

 _'Like a moon goddess in human form.'_

"Chat? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course! I was just so struck by your beauty that a cat caught my tongue."

Staring lovingly at his love while she face palmed, Chat knew that he couldn't keep the notebook a secret between them. She was so protective about her civilian identity, it would hurt her to realize something was trying to reveal her to him.

"My Lady, I have something to say."

"Yes Chat?"

"I-"

A loud beeping pierced the night sky, as both Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous started the five minute warning. Chat winced at his bad luck, looks like he would have to wait another day to tell her.

"Whoops! Looks like it's going to have to wait. Sorry Chat but I kinda want to make it home before I transform back."

Putting on a smile, he gave a little bow.

"Of course, what kind of gentleman would I be if I kept you out after your curfew."

"Ha ha, very funny kitten. Anyway I'll see you in a couple days okay?"

Chat watched as she swung away. Leaning next to a chimney, he sighed softly as her body glowed in the moonbeams, appearing to slowly fade into the moonlight.

"Goodnight my love."


	4. Fur-miliar Tail

**Note:** Thank you Megaman-NT-Warrior for beta-ing this and the last chapter! and thank you rhieny for being a great person to talk to regarding this fandom. A final thanks to supercellcomic for the permission to use your fanart for this fics cover page. I'm so happy for the feedback I've gotten for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy! Cross-posted on AO3 and my tumblr

 _ **Writing on the notebook**_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"Kwami speaking when transformed"

* * *

Right now I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the same time.

\- Steven Wright

* * *

Chapter 4: Fur-miliar Tail

Arriving back home in record time, Marinette dove into her room and tore the green box off her chest. Scrambling for the key, she jammed it into its slot before ripping the vibrating, glowing notebook out.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I promise never to do that again, so please stop with the glowing and the shaking!"

Watching the glowing yin-yang symbol fade back to it's regular black and white mark, Marinette sighed in relief that it was finally over.

"That was too stressful, I need to relax for a bit."

Taking the notebook with her, she made her way to her work desk and pulled out an unfinished quilt. Losing herself into her work, she managed to finish scenting all of the pieces and sewing them together.

"Okay, I think I'm done for tonight. Ready for bed Tikki?"

"I think we're going to be staying up for a little bit longer Marinette, look!"

"Oh no."

The notebook glowed and the paw and ladybug symbol turned, signalling the next part of the fight had been written. Getting ready for bed she made herself comfy as she opened to the new page.

 _ **Ladybug and Chat Noir escape from the overturned bus, taking in the destruction around them**_

 _ **"I guess something is upsetting her."**_

 _ **Not being able to pass off a chance to be witty, Chat Noir quipped back, "Maybe she messed up her math exam."**_

"'Ugh. Why can't that dork ever take things seriously? He's a good friend but seriously sometimes I just want to... I don't know, spray him with water."

"Don't blame it all on him, Plagg can't resist making witty comments either, even if it isn't appropriate at the time."

 _ **An electronic display board turns itself on and Stormy Weather appears on TV. Smirking mischievously at the duo, Stormy begins to announce her plan for Paris.**_

 _ **"Hello, everyone. In celebration of hot summer season, I'll forecast what the weather will be. Oops, did the sky decided to change the weather? Well summer vacation is OVER! Forever!"**_

 _ **Gently flakes of snow began to fall from the sky, giving the area a winter wonderland feel.**_

 _ **"Well, that's bad. We would've looked good in swimsuits together."**_

Swallowing down a giggle, Marinette admitted privately to herself that he could be pretty funny with his remarks. Too bad he picked times when she had the least amount of patience for it to say them.

 _ **"You already look great with the black suit you're wearing. Anyway, I think I know where she is."**_

 _ **Rushing towards the KIDZ+ building, Chat and Ladybug noticed that Stormy Weather's face kept appearing over all of the TV's in the city.**_

 _ **"An intense frost is sweeping all over the city. A blizzard is blowing and the snowfall will be 118 inches deep…"**_

 _ **Racing past the entrance, Chat skidded to a stop as he saw a cardboard cutout of a blonde haired girl with long low pigtails and a parasol.**_

 _ **"I think I've seen her somewhere before."**_

"Looking back, I never realized how obvious some of these akuma's where regarding who they used to be. Why is it that Chat Noir and I didn't figure it out immediately Tikki?"

"Akuma magic cloaking is just a watered down version of miraculous magic cloaking. It's not very strong cause it's split apart over a series of different akuma butterflies, unlike yours and Chat Noir's which are focused on one person all the time."

 _ **Focusing on the blue parasol, Ladybug suddenly had a strong hunch where the akuma was.**_

 _ **"I knew it! the akuma's in her parasol!"**_

* * *

 _ **"From 'KIDZ+', this is Stormy Weather. As long as I exist, the winter is forever."**_

"Wow, some of these akuma were really dramatic! I can practically hear the "dun dun dun" music in the background".

Bundled up in a nest of blankets, Adrien read the new section in the notebook as he sneaked some crackers while Plagg finished another wheel of Cheese.

"That's cause Hawkmoth has a habit of leveling up the drama to most of his Akuma. He's always picking the most theatrical of people to transform too."

Giving his Kwami a startled look, he put down the red notebook and focused on his 'starving' friend.

"What, really?"

"Come on Adrien! You can't seriously expect that out of all of Paris, only one person was having a bad day when he picks his victims. This guy has a type, and he usually likes them as dramatic and over the top as possible! Even when they're not, he makes sure that their akuma version is as dramatic and over the top as possible."

Finishing another slice of mozzarella cheese, while not his favourite, a passable snack, he gave his baffled human a smirk.

"It's sad really, he never really goes for the smart choices until waaaay later in the game. Though considering the amount of times you and Ladybug have fallen into their traps, I would say it's a good thing."

"We've gotten better you know."

Giving a huff, Adrien picked up the notebook and got ready to finish reading.

 _ **Ladybug and Chat Noir runs into a studio where Stormy Weather might be. Instead the land smack middle into Hawkmoth's trap.**_

 _ **Staring in shock Ladybug exclaimed,"Was it recorded?!"**_

 _ **From his dark tower Hawkmoth cackled in glee, "Good job. Soon, the miracle stones will be mine. Bring them to me, now!"**_

Green eyes narrowed as he read Hawkmoth's reaction to their situation.

"'Dark tower' huh? I wonder how many towers there are in Paris."

Feeling a small smack on his cheek, he incredulously stared at his kwami.

"Just keep reading. If you want to try and figure out where Hawkmoth is you're going to have to tell Ladybug about the notebook first."

 _ **"The Ice Queen's running away! Huh?" Whipping his head to see where the thump noise came from, Chat Noticed Ladybug had tripped over a piece of equipment.**_

 _ **"What's the matter?"**_

 _ **"What? I don't have good night vision like you…"**_

 _ **Grabbing her hand he began to lead her out of the room, into the corridor and up the stairs.**_

 _ **"Then just follow me!**_

 _ **Struggling against his grip she protested his dragging, "Let me go. I can follow her on my own."**_

 _ **Stormy Weather threw an extinguisher at Ladybug the minute they caught up with her climbing the stairs.**_

 _ **"Watch out!"**_

 _ **Ducking out of the way Ladybug quickly changed her mind.**_

 _ **"Aargh- well, you can keep holding my hand."**_

Sighing dejectedly, Adrien's eyes soften as he mused at the antics of his beloved.

"Sometimes my Lady can be more cat-like than me! She's sure as independent as one."

"Tikki always did love a partner who could take charge and was not afraid of hard work."

 _ **Smiling devilishly as the two heroes ran onto the roof, Stormy Weather laughed out, "Aren't you two cute! You've rushed head first into my trap. Cyclone!"**_

 _ **Dark clouds swirled over the building as the akuma's laughter filled the air.**_

 _ **Staring through the eyes of his minion, Hawkmoth commanded her.**_

 _ **"It's time! Take the miracle stones now!"**_

 _ **Smiling smugly at the two, she cried out, "It's over for you! You won't get out of Cyclone's eye!"**_

 _ **Glaring defiantly at her foe Ladybug began to reply, "It's just...!"**_

 _ **Glancing down at Chat Noir's hand gripping her own, she gave him a deadpan stare until he noticed and sheepishly let her go.**_

"Pushing your luck, weren't you kid?"

"I would never force myself on my Lady!...but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it if she forgets that we're still holding hands."

 ** _"It's just the beginning Stormy Weather!"_**

 ** _Throwing her yo-yo in the air she cried out, "Lucky Charm!"_**

 ** _A Ladybug themed towel fell into her hands as she stared in disbelief._**

 ** _"Huh? A towel? What am I going to do with this?_** "

Adrien and Plagg both began to snicker as they remembered the bewildered face she had when the towel appeared. Lucky charm item's could seriously be entertaining at times.

* * *

"I swear that charm is completely random!" Huffing at the notebook, Marinette had a flashback of all the random things her yo-yo had given her throughout the years.

Soft giggles distracted her from her dark thoughts, as Tikki made herself comfortable on her head.

"Marinette the Lucky Charm isn't trying to make you look silly or anything, it's just that in this modern age a lot of things that can solve the problem are really simple stuff. There's no need for it to give you a big weapon or anything."

 _ **"Great. Exactly what I needed right now, to dry my hair."**_

Biting her lip, Marinette suppressed the giggle wanting to come out.

"Plagg always did love the witty ones."

Shushing her kwami, Marinette mock scolded her audacity to like Chat's remarks.

"Hush Tikki, we are not promoting this behaviour."

 _ **Ignoring her partners dry sarcasm, Ladybug determinedly remarked, "Don't worry. Hang on to your whiskers."**_

 _ **As she was warping the towel around her arm, Stormy Weather attacked with, "Hailstorm!"**_

 _ **Chat Noir grabbed his partner and pulled her under him as he twirled his baton as a shield  
**_

 ** _"What's your thunderous idea to get the akuma? Not that I'm tired but I'm getting a cramp!"_**

 ** _Using her Ladybug Sight she quickly devised a plan._**

 ** _"See that billboard? Destroy it."_**

 ** _"Got it! Cataclysm!"_**

 _ **Chat Noir taunted Stormy Weather, buying Ladybug some more time, "Hey Fake Ice Queen! That's all you can do?"**_

Shaking her head, Marinette mused that one of these day's that boys mouth would get him in serious trouble.

 _ **Dodging her lightning attacks, he quickly maneuvered himself towards the billboard and rusted its base.**_

 _ **Ladybug caught Stormy Weather by the ankle with her yo-yo, as the akuma blasted through the falling billboard. jumping towards the open fan, she used the towel as a parachute and blew herself to the sky, causing the akuma to be dragged back down to the ground and losing her grip on her parasol.**_

 _ **Snapping it in two, the black butterfly flew out and tried to escape the area.**_

 _ **"Come out of there little akuma. You're done harming others."**_

 _ **Activating the capture and purify sequence on her yo-yo, she threw and captured it.  
**_

 _ **"Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly."**_

 _ **The white butterfly flew gracefully away from the scene.**_

"Tikki I've always wondered, where do the butterflies go after we purify them?"

Staring at blue twinkling eyes, Marinette felt that her friend was amused that she hadn't asked this before now.

"Well we can't really keep them so they fly back to Hawkmoth."

"Huh?! Seriously!?"

"Yes Marinette, now shush! We have to finish this so you can go to bed."

 _ **Throwing the towel in the air, Ladybug yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug"**_

 _ **A swarm of butterflies flew through the city and fixed all of the damage done by Stormy Weather, freeing Alya and Mamon too.**_

 _ **Aurore looked around in confusion, asking out loud why she was there on the rough.**_

 _ **Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged grins as they gave each other fist pumps.**_

* * *

 _ **"One day your miraculous will be mine! No matter how many opponents I will have to create to fight you, I will win!" Darkness enfolded the tower as Hawkmoth swore his revenge on Paris's heroes.  
**_

"Well looks like that's it for tonight, let's get some sleep. Good night Plagg."

Closing the red notebook, he placed it on his desk before going back to his bed. A soft glow from behind him made him pause.

"Ah man! You've got to be kidding me ! More?!"

Stomping back to the book, he roughly opened the pages to where a new lines had been written.

 _ **Tikki glanced from outside her hiding spot in the purse.**_

 _ **"Hey! Adrien and the photographer are still there!"**_

 _ **[_] stopped her running and glanced at where the blonde model was standing with his bodyguard and photographer.**_

 _ **"You think there's still time?"**_

 _ **"Yes [_]! You managed to save Paris and Manon, you deserve it!"**_

"Wait! Ladybug saw me in the park and wanted to join me?!"

Feeling light headed at the notion of Ladybug wanting to be close to him, a goofy grin covered his face as he dropped the notebook and collapsed backwards onto his bed.


	5. Con-fur-sing Cat-titude

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait! RL sucks. Here's the next chapter! Feedback is always appreciated :D

* * *

"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."  
― A.A. Milne

* * *

Chapter 5: Con-fur-sing Cat-titude

Adrien felt like nothing could go wrong that day. He had woken up early and managed to pass by the post office to pick up Ladybug's gift. He got a call from Nathalie and saw his dad for a few seconds in the background, which was the most he had seen of him this month. The Ladyblog had updated and Alya had announced before Mayor Bourgeois that there was going to a party for Paris heroes on the day of their anniversary. For a 17 year old amateur reporter, Ayla's contacts were something to be feared.

Whistling a happy tune, Adrien sauntered to the school entrance. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and the weather was just perfect.

"Ugh. Are you still happy that Ladybug wanted to be your partner for the photoshoot?"

Plagg stared at him with disgust as he peeked out from his hiding spot in Adrien's jacket. Giving a lovesick sigh, Adrien stared longingly at the sky, imaging a smiling Ladybug winking at him.

"Yeahhhh. Isn't it great? Makes me have hope that one day she and I-"

"Good morning Adrien!"

Jumping a little in surprise, Adrien quickly turned to see Nino running up to him.

"Oh hey Nino! Good morning, great day isn't it?" Beaming at his best friend, Adrien leaned into the quick side hug Nino always gave him.

"Wow dude, you look really happy today? Anything good happen recently?"

"No, nothing specific. Just woke up feeling like I'm going to have a good day." Walking to class, Adrien noticed Marinette with Ayla at their lockers.

"Good morning Marinette! Good morning Ayla. Ready for class?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ayla exchanged glances with Nino before smirking at the model, "Well someone's chipper this morning. Anything good happen last night?"

"No, no. Nothing special. Just woke up feeling that today is going to be a great day, you know?"

Sliding next to her boyfriend, Alya and Nino quickly excused themselves, claiming that they'd see them in class.

Glancing at Marinette, Adrien felt a pang of sadness at her immediate reaction of shrinking into herself; yet that quickly disappeared as she seemed to force herself to straighten her posture and look him in the eyes. It never failed to fill him with pride and awe as he watched his shy and casual friend fight against her timidness around him and win.

"Good m-morning Adrien. Lovely weather today, no?"

Grin widening, Adrien mentally calmed himself down before replying. If he played his cards right and didn't overwhelm her, he could probably get a few more sentences out of her.

"Yeah! The weather's great. Perfect blue sky and a nice warm breeze. Did you have a nice evening yesterday?"

"Yes! It was nice. I made a new case for a notebook and managed to um hang out with a good friend for a bit."

"A 'good friend'? Is it someone from class? Or is that code for boyfriend? Oh, or girlfriend. I don't judge."

Watching her turn a light pink, she suddenly started to shake her head wildly and flail her arms. He wondered if he had accidentally stumbled upon a taboo topic.

 _'Maybe it's just a crush and she's embarrassed?'_

"No! He's not my boyfriend! Or my girlfriend, because he's a boy! I mean, you could be a girl if you're born a boy, but he's not because he knows he's not a girl ...but a boy?"

Raising an eyebrow as she got redder and redder the more she tried to make herself clear that her friend who's a boy is a boy, he held back a laugh and decided to give her some slack.

"Okay, so your friend is just a friend who's a boy because he knows he's a boy, even though it's possible for a person who is born a boy to be a girl. Got it."

Nodding, Marinette nervously giggled before clearing her throat. Clearly willing to continue the conversation even after her word vomit spiel.

Adrien internally cheered Marinette on at her display of courage, normally she would shut down after rambling off. He was so proud of her progress.

 _'Come on Marinette, you can do this. I won't bite. Just keep the conversation flowing, you're doing great.'_

"Um, Adrien. I was just wondering, if you heard Mayor Bourgeois's announcement about the party happening on Ladybug and Chat Noir's anniversary? Well in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir saving so many of our classmates over the years, Alya and I have decided to host a small class party."

"I heard about the first party. Alya's information network is amazing isn't it? She announced it on the Ladyblog a whole three hours before he announced it."

"Alya is going to become one of the best reporter in Paris."

Adrien felt warmth burst inside as he watched Marinette relax her posture and smile softly as she complimented her best friend. He was happy that those two were so supportive of each other and believed in each other's dream.

"The class party is being held here at school, we got permission from the principal to use the gym so long as we clean up afterwards. It's not going to be very fancy or anything but I know Alya is thinking of having it as a costume party, and dressing up as our akuma versions." All of a sudden Adrien noticed Marinette start to wring her hands and her voice becoming softer and more shaky.

"I was j-just wondering, if you're not too busy, t-that is, if your schedule allows for it..."

Trailing off Marinette bit her lip before shutting her eyes and letting loose a frustrated groan. Adrien gave her a reassuring and patient look as she peeked through her eyelashes at him.

Marinette took a deep breath while Adrien smiled gently at her. Squaring her shoulders she stared deeply into his eyes and finished her question.

"Adrien. Are you going to the class party?"

Slightly startled at how intense Marinette could be when she wasn't being nervous around him, Adrien opened his mouth to reply when a loud ringing pierced the hallway.

Sharing a look of horror, both Adrien and Marinette cried out at the same time, "We're late!"

Bolting down the hallway, Adrien couldn't help but laugh slightly as they crashed into each other when making the turn. Even though they might be late to class and get scolded by the teacher, this was still the best day ever in his books.

* * *

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Banging her head softly against the brick wall, Marinette felt Alya gently rub her back in comfort.

"Cheer up Marinette, you managed to ask him didn't you? I mean, sure, you didn't get to ask him if he wanted to go **with** you but you can ask that once you've confirmed he's going to go."

Marinette gave Alya her most mournful look, as she shifted her body into a more comfortable position.

"But Alya! Lunch is almost done and we've had a couple of classes since then. And not once, not **once** has Adrien replied to my question. I'm such an idiot, I mean why would he even want to go with me? I guess it's for the best that I **didn't** manage to ask him if he wanted to go to the party as my date. I saved myself some humiliation there, after all he's so amazing and kind and successful and gorgeous while I'm just-"

Two hands grabbed Marinette's shoulders and pulled the depressed girl into a warm hug.

"You're just an amazing girl, who is seriously talented and passionate and loving and so, **so** kind." Pulling back from the hug, warm gold eyes stared softly at startled sky blue ones.

"You know, sometimes I wish you didn't have a crush on Adrien. The boy is nice and all, but I hate how it turns you into a nervous wreck and gives you these spiraling rants of self-criticism. You are my best friend Marinette and your worth as a person is not defined by how much a boy likes you. You are wonderful and Adrien should be so lucky as to have you as a date for a dance."

Giving one more quick hug, Alya grabbed their bags before offering her hand to the tearing blue eyed girl,

"Now come on. Lunch is almost done so let's go see if he's back early. We're going to get his answer and you, my dear, are going to ask him out if he says yes."

Smiling gratefully Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and let herself be dragged to class, musing on how lucky she was to have such a great friend. Reaching the classroom Marinette paused at the door, had someone just called her name?

"Marinette!" There in all his golden glory, was Adrien Agreste, fast walking towards her with a wide smile and twinkling green eyes. Marinette vaguely noted that something about the way he was smiling at her felt familiar, almost like she had seen it before but not like this.

 _'But that doesn't make sense, it's Adrien's smile. So how could I feel like I've seen it on someone besides Adrien?'_

"Y-yes Adrien?"

"I just wanted to reply to your question this morning. Sorry for the long wait! I had to check and see if my schedule was clear for that day." Watching him smile happily at her, Marinette couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling of familiarity as he leaned against the wall and slightly loomed over her.

"I can definitely go! Do I have to bring anything? Oh, and I've luckily never managed to become an akuma so what should I wear?"

Focusing back onto the sweet boy in front of her Marinette smiled cheerfully at him.

"Any kind of snack is good. Don't worry too much about your outfit, you're not the only one who hasn't become an akuma yet. You can make your own costume that you think fits what your akuma form should be. I'll be sending an email to the class with the party details."

Feeling her hands start to get clammy, Marinette mentally prepared herself.

 _'I can do this. He's a nice guy! I don't even have to say its a date.'_

"Uh, Adrien. Since your going to the party, w-would you...um that is, want to -"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste could you please stop blocking the doorway? I cannot teach the class if I am not in it."

Startling into a perfect posture, Adrien gave Marinette a quick smile before hurrying inside the room. For being the "lucky" half of the superhero duo, she sure was unlucky in her personal life.

"Now Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

Dropping his bag onto the floor, Adrien collapsed onto his bed, a goofy smile on his face. His latest photoshoot had gone great and Marinette had managed to be more relaxed in his presence today, even managing to invite him to the class party. Narrow green eyes stared at him in disgust and awe from his bag.

"You have got to be kidding me. Finding out Ladybug wanting to be your partner has turned you into a love sick idiot. I am ashamed, deeply and truly, that such a small thing has managed to have you smile that stupid smile all day."

"Oh come on Plagg, how could I not? The love of my life noticed my civilian self and seems to like me a little. There's real hope now." Relaxing into his pillow, Adrien let his mind wander a little before suddenly sitting up.

"Shoot! I forgot to try and ask Alya and Marinette who else our age knows Manon!"

Sly eyes stared at Adrien, while little hands gently pulled out the notebook, flipping to the last page distractedly.

"I thought you didn't want to find out who Ladybug is when she's not in the mask?"

The kawmi gave a little sigh of relief at the fact that the number hadn't changed yet, still a big red ten.

"Er, well I'm going to find out anyway right? And well if I find her before the notebook reveals too much maybe she won't be too mad at me?" Sheepishly smiling at the deadpan look his partner was giving him, Adrien walked over to pick up the notebook. A bright glow enfolded the book and words began to slowly appear, "The Bubbler? Nino? Wait is this going to write about my birthday?"

Exchanging glances with Plagg, Adrien sat on his bed and made himself comfy.

 ** _It is Adrien's birthday and Marinette is struggling to give him the present she made for him. When Adrien's father won't allow Adrien to have a birthday party, his best friend Nino becomes angry about how unfair he's being towards Adrien. Claiming that all parents want to stop kids from having fun, Nino becomes influenced by Hawk Moth's power and turns into 'Bubbler', a villain who sends all the parents into outer space through his bubbles._**

"Wait Marinette made me a birthday gift?" Staring in confusion at the notebook, Adrien tried to think of the gifts he got that day. He got the blue scarf from his dad, a new video game from Nino and a belated gift from chloe which was a dance dance revolution arcade machine.

 _ **Tikki was sleeping peacefully on [_]'s stomach, both exhausted from last night's patrol. A shrill noise woke up [_] in a hurry, causing Tikki to go flying off the bed.**_

Cackling loudly Plagg grinned with glee at Tikki's plight. He may miss that bug like crazy but that didn't mean he couldn't laugh at her plight.

"Plagg! That's not very nice!"

"Whaat?"

 _ **"Huh? Happy birthday– ow" Rushing down the stairs to her computer [_] accidentally hit something in her room.**_

"Looks like your lady isn't always very graceful."

A silly smile crossed Adrien's face as he pictured Ladybug being in such a hurry that she tripped over something.

"I think it's cute. Though I wonder who she knows who shares the same birthday as me?"

 _ **"Happy birthday!" Sliding into her chair, [_] gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.**_

 _ **"Ah! Happy Birthday, Adrien."**_

 _ **Tikki made a face as she floated beside her partner, watching [_] makes kissing noises towards the screen**_

Blushing bright red, the blond model distantly noted that his kwami was having a laughing fit. He felt like his mind had shut down, there was no way he was this lucky... was he? Could Ladybug have a crush on him?

* * *

Seeing the words " _ **The Bubbler**_ " appear on the notebook Marinette quickly grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She hated this, oh why did it have to start again after all the hell it gave her the other day. Could it have not activated for another 24 hrs? A small hand gently patted her head, breaking her spiraling thoughts of doom.

"Come on Marinette. Like a band aid, just read it quickly. The sooner you do it the better."

Peeking from her pillow, Marinette grabbed the book closer, dreading on what else would be revealed.

 ** _Plagg excitedly flew towards [_] with a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow._**

 ** _"Happy birthday [_]!"_**

"It's Chat's birthday? But...isn't the Bubbler the akuma we fought on Adrien's birthday?" Glancing at Tikki, Marinette took out her phone and made a new calendar alert.

"I can't believe that kitty didn't tell me it was his birthday. And he shares it with Adrien too! Small world."

 _ **Jerking back in disgust [_] plugs his nose. " Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!"**_

 _ **Baffled at his partners reaction to his most precious, he threw it in the air and ate it in one gulp, "Mmm."**_

"Oh Plagg."

Giggling at her partner's face, Marinette smiled down at the book.

"He's quite the character isn't he?"

 _ **Sitting down at a long and grand table, [_] drank his coffee before letting out a sad sigh. A cold looking woman comes in with a tablet in her hand.**_

 _ **"You're schedule [_]"**_

 _ **"Thanks Nathalie."**_

"Nathalie? I've heard that name before..."

 _ **Finished handing it over, she turned to leave.**_ _  
_

"How...cold. She didn't even wish him a happy birthday. Is this Chat's family?" Marinette felt herself grow cold and sad at the possibility of Chat coming from a family who didn't care about him. Surely she was mistaken right? Her fun loving, smiling, goofball of a partner couldn't be lacking love and friendship in his civilian life...could he?

 _ **"Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?" [_] face lights up with hope that maybe this year he could have a birthday party.**_

 _ **Shifting awkwardly, Nathalie replies, "Well, um– He... doesn't think would be a good idea."**_

 _ **Green eyes dulled in sadness, his voice soft as he agreed. "'Course not."**_

 _ **Glancing back at the depressed boy Nathalie hesitated before wishing him a happy birthday.** _

Horrified blue eyes stared at the words on the notebook before closing it shut.

"Marinette! You have to finish reading it! Remember what happened the last-"

"I know Tikki! Just please...give me a minute. This is really personal and I don't like how Chat's privacy is being violated like this."

"Marinette..." Floating closer to her girl Tikki gave her cheek a hug.

"I know, I'll finish this I promise. Just...I can't believe Chat's home life is devoid of love and fun and support. He's the best partner anyone could wish for! Yes, he can be irritating when he decides to flirt when our lives are in danger and his lack of safety regarding himself makes me want to scream but other than that he is the most supportive and kindest person I know. Whenever the press swamp me after a battle, he always makes sure that the akuma victim gets some emotional support. He never complains that I'm more popular and loved than he is, even though it would be really hard for me to win against an akuma without him. To find out that he isn't getting that same love at home...it just...it's frustrating and sad and I hate it!"

Hugging herself, Marinette promised herself then and there that she would make sure to tell Chat more often how much he means to her.


End file.
